Bent A SiriLu
by Pawprints In The Snow
Summary: All I wanted to do was read. Read, then go to bed. But, that's not exactly possible, is it, when you have a scared, whimpering, vulnerable Sirius in your dorm room. Right? Or is this just me. Set in the Marauder's sixth year. Just a short little one-shot.


Hihis! Well, here it goes my one-shot! Now, don't get mad at typos or anything, I'll try to fix as much as possible, so don't get mad. This is something short I wrote, while I was listening to the song, _Bent,_ By Matchbox Twenty. It has a much bigger impact if you listen to it while reading this. Sorry if it's crap!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not Harry Potter or the song which I've used a few lines of.**

"Help," Sirius whimpered.

"What?" I responded. I mean, Siri hardly needs help with anything. Ever.

"I'm scared." He whimpered again. Siri, scared? I doubted it. But, I decided to humor him and play along to his game.

"Why?" I asked, sounding concerned.

"You'd laugh if I told you." He stifled back choked tears. I completely gawked at him. Why would I laugh at him? I mean, at the moment, we where in our dormitories, I was reading, and Sirius was . . . whining. Like he was genuinely afraid. Of what, I had no idea. Why on the great orb Earth would I laugh?

"Why?" I repeated.

"Would you pick me up if I fell?" He queried, changing the subject. It caught me off guard.

"What do you mean, Siri?" I queried back.

"If we were separated, and if I couldn't sleep, could you?" He wasn't making any sense. If we were separated, how could I know if he couldn't sleep? How could I know if he'd fallen? Then, if he had fell, how was I supposed to help him _off_ the ground?

"Siri, I don't understand."

"Help me," he whimpered again.

"How?" I laid my book on the bed, this time, craning over the footboard, trying to reach him, without leaving the comfort of my bed.

"If I get too tired to go on, be my breath so I can walk." What? How was I supposed to do that? Especially if we were on opposite ends of the Earth, which he was highly concerned with earlier.

"Siri, are these requests and questions related?" I tried desperately to understand a morsel of his words. What did these have to do with anything?

He took a deep breath. "When my smile gets old and faded, wait around, and I'll smile again." He glanced up sheepishly through his long eyelashes. Even at the distance of being across the room, his eyes made my breath catch in my throat. He had gorgeous eyes, especially when you saw them through his long, black, lush eyelashes.

I hopped off the bed and padded to his bed. "Of course you'll smile again; you always do." My voice was a tad shaky, because if this was the right answer or not, I didn't know.

"This shouldn't be so complicated!" He yelped, more to himself than to me. I rushed onto the bed, got up behind him, and pulled him against my chest, comforting him while I stroked his matted black hair.

"Just hold me and then, or, you know, just hold me again." I slightly chuckled. He was making no sense. This was probably a nice little game for him. Confuse Mister Moony was a game commonly played by the other Marauders.

"Padfoot, what exactly do you mean? I am so utterly baffled by what you're telling me, I don't know how to respond."

"Can you help me, Moony?" He whispered, even though I was only one in the room.

"Help with what?"

"Well, can you help me?"

I sighed. "Sure. With what?"

"Can you help me? I'm bent." I laughed. Why, yes, Sirius was bent. Bent on trouble making. I laughed again.

"I know." I couldn't help but giggle moronically. What was wrong with me?

Sirius did a 360 in my arms, a horrorstruck look on his face. "You do?"

I was dumbfounded. "Duh, I know."

A look of pure anger flashed across his face features. It was a look I had never seen on his face. It truly frightened me of my best friend. "Who told you?" It was more of a demand than a question.

I was totally dumbstruck. Was he kidding? Everyone knew he was bent. Bent on destruction. "Uhh isn't it obvious. You don't exactly hide it, do you?" I chuckled again. Even the teachers knew he was bent.

That night, I got a glimpse of pure horror on Sirius. It made his whole body ripple, and he looked even cuter if that was possible. "Really?" I barked at this remark. Did he really try to hide how much of a menace he could be?

"Yes,"

"Oh, Moony, how do you feel about it, then?" I did a double take. Was he purposely having short-term memory loss? I had never once corrected any of his and James' problems. I never intervened. What was the point? They would just go and do it again, anyways.

"What could you possibly mean by that?" I countered, tiring of this recklessly stupid game.

"You don't get it, do you? I'm _bent,_" He responded. "I'm scared I may never get put back together."

He really emphasized 'bent' as if I was a child. Like the word was somehow playing on a double meaning. Then it clicked. Sirius was _bent._ As in Sirius was not straight. As in . . . oh, gods! And here he was, wrapped up in my arms, lying against my chest. My heart rate instantly picked up. Sirius probably heard it, but I never asked.

And he was scared he would never be put back together. He just wanted someone by his side, to pick him up if he fell, to stay awake with him, to help him in life with the troubles he'd face. Of course I could help. And him being . . . _bent . _. . would not affect our friendship. Nothing could, nothing would.

"I guess I'm cool with it. And, of course I'll help you; it's not as if I'd ever abandon you on the side of the street left to be picked up by the _Knight Bus_ or anything." I offered, and he beamed. Then something completely unexpected happened.

Of course, I never saw this coming. I was bad when it came to, you know, seeing stuff a mile away. So what Sirius did next was a huge shocker.

Sirius Orion Black, a _Black_, kissed me, a lowly, middle-class werewolf. I wasn't even middle-class. But, obviously, he didn't care what class I was in.

But this made me wonder, was I bent too? I didn't pull away, exactly; more likely I sank down into the soft down pillows. Yeah, I definitely was at least half-bent. No, I let Sirius' wet, warm, delicious tongue into my mouth. That meant, to me, that I was bent. I mean, it was sixth year, and I had never kissed anyone. Sure, I'd gone on dates, but on those "dates" I didn't feel a thing for any girls. Not one. But Sirius, well, he'd snogged and done so much more with so many girls, that he would seem as far from bent as possible. So, I guess technically, he could be half 'n' half. And here I was, letting him kiss me. So, I came to one conclusion. I loved Sirius Black. I probably had since I had first met him, and being so young and ignorant, I didn't realize that the emotional feeling in me was _love._

Sirius pulled away, leaving my lips very swollen, and both of us panting heavily. Sirius took one look at me, and a slight blush crept onto the bridge of his nose and his cheeks. "Sorry," he mumbled, rubbing the back of his head, he slowly sat up, and that's when it came to my attention that my, erm, _friend_ was on top of me. Then again, I did sink down into the soft down of Sirius' pillow.

He turned back to me, and leaned in close to me. "So, can you help me I'm bent. I'm so scared that I'll never get put back together." A sexy smile splayed across his face, and his hair teased me by loosely dancing across my face.

"Yes. I'll help you up when you fall. I won't sleep if you can't. I'll be your breath if you get too tired to carry on. I'll wait on that angelic smile forever. I'll hold you, and hold you again." I grinned devilishly, and wrapped my slender arms around his beater's build waist.

"Touch me, and then, or just touch me again," He teased, leaning foreword just a little more. I gently released my arms, and then I re-wrapped my arms around him, and pulled him closer. "Keep bringing me in," He whispered, then he kissed me again. We broke apart, and he rolled to the side, and turned me on my side too. "I'm not scared anymore, Moon," He cooed into my ear. I shivered, then he slid his arms over my excuse for a waist. I leaned into his gentle touch, and, before we fell asleep in that heaven-like position, my pitiful, and stupid, thought was: _What are James and Peter going to think when they see us like this later? _But, really, I didn't care.

And this is how it will end-with you and me bent.

A/N: Wow, HUGE thanks to Deadlyninjabee for that wonderful last line! It was great, and I think it adds to the story. Thanks so much to those who reviewed and favorited! I really appreciate it! Thanks!


End file.
